Focal position detecting apparatuses are usually applied for optical inspection and in laser machining applications. For laser machining applications, a work-piece may have an uneven surface profile. Thus, a focal position detecting apparatus is used to ensure that the uneven surfaces of a work-piece are precisely machined by a laser beam. For optical inspections, a focal position detecting apparatus is used to ensure an inspected image is in focus for precise inspections.